Of Notepads And Ice Cream
by Huang Xiaoming
Summary: Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol sampai-sampai ia mempunyai daftar kenapa ia tidak menyukai pemuda tampan itu. Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyukai Chanyeol? atau sebaliknya?/BaekYeol/One Shot/


Of Notepads And Ice Cream

pairing: baekhyun/chanyeol

genre: university!au, fluff, word-vomit

rating: g for gross

word count: 1.5k+

summary: baekhyun doesn't like chanyeol.

a/n: unbeta-ed. read at your own risk.

.

.

.

_Of Notepads And Ice Cream_

Byun Baekhyun seseorang yang tidak menyukai banyak hal. Dia selalu merasa terganggu dengan semua orang yang ditemuinya, bahkan teman-temannya ( Jongin berpikir Baekhyun menyembunyikan perasaannya melalui tembok ketidakpeduliaan dan eyeliner yang menghiasi mata sipitnya ) berpikir Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan.

Baekhyun menghargai dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak menyukai ungkapan harus menjadi orang yang penurut, dan mengasihani orang-orang yang tidak berada. Bahkan, ia memiliki daftar apa saja yang ia tidak sukai, dan dia sangat menyukai saat tangan kirinya berada disaku tas punggungnya, itu mengingatkannya bahwa dia tidak seperti mereka, yang tertinggal jauh.

Ketika Baekhyun bertemu pria tinggi dengan badan yang cukup kurus dengan rambut kriting dan mata lebar, ia menatap sebentar kearah pria tersebut dan sama sekali tidak menerima uluran tangan pria tinggi tersebut.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol" Teman-temannya terdengar 'menciye-ciyekan' Baekhyun dengan suara rendah, Baekhyun kontan saja tersentak kaget. Dia melotot kearah Chanyeol dan menatap pria tinggi itu, rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan, tingginya diatas rata-rata ( Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan Baekhyun mempunyai masalah dengan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya, itulah yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sulit bergaul dengan Baekhyun, namun sayangnya Baekhyun membantah semua itu) dan tangan besarnya, Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu"

Jadi Baekhyun membuat daftar baru, dan menulisnya dibuku catatan kecilnya.

_THINGS I DON'T LIKE_

_Chanyeol's height_

.

.

.

_Of Notepads And Ice Cream_

Ketika Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol diperpustakaan universitas, ia segera memutar arah jalannya, ia sudah ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut itu namun sayangnya seseorang terdengar tengah memanggilnya. "Hai Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun, yang membuat orang-orang diperpustakaan berbalik menatap keduanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, senyuman yang begitu menawan terlihat diwajah tampan itu.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengucapkan namanya begitu semangat, yang membuat kepala Baekhyun kontan berdenyut-denyut sakit. "Ayo kita makan siang bersama? Aku tahu tempat makanan yang paling enak didekat kampus—"

"Aku harus belajar" Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol, ia memasukan tangannya disaku sweeter biru mudanya. "Dan kenapa kau berpikiran aku akan ikut denganmu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu" Chanyeol berucap sedikit keras, beberapa yeoja diperpustakaan itu terlihat melotot kearah mereka. Baekhyun merona seketika, ia kemudian mendongkak menatap yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan sinisnya, pasti yeoja tersebut merupakan salah satu fans—

"Kau mengedipkan mata kearahku?" Baekhyun melotot, Chanyeol tertawa pelan sembari memegangi perutnya dan oh tidak Heechul songsaenim berjalan kearah mereka—

"Tidak! Ini hanya karena aku terlalu senang" Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun kontan menyipitkan matanya karena senyum Chanyeol yang terlalu cerah menurutnya, serius. "Sepertinya Heechul songsaenim sudah menunjukan wajah galaknya, kita harus keluar dari sini"

When Chanyeol treats him to beef ramyun with extra miso and vanilla ice cream, he tries not to blush and pulls out his notepad.

_THINGS I DON'T LIKE_

_1. Chanyeol's height_

_2. Chanyeol's twitch_

.

.

.

_Of Notepads And Ice Cream_

Ketika ia menabrak Chanyeol ditoko buku, Baekhyun harus menggosok matanya berulang kali karena melihat Chanyeol berpakaian normal layaknya seorang remaja dengan rambut lurus dan kacamata tanpa kaca yang ia pakai, sial dia bahkan terlihat tampan.

"Earth to Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol tertawa lucu, sembari melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Baekhyun, kontan wajah Baekhyun memerah malu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang," Chanyeol berucap dramatis sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, matanya melebar ini berarti kencan pertamanya. Baekhyun mencoba membuka suara, tapi sayangnya hatinya menyuruhnya diam, hanya terdengar suara cicitan "Dia lagi?"

"Kau cantik" Kata Chanyeol, tangan kanannya bergerak diatas kepala Baekhyun, dan sekarang wajahnya berubah serius. "Go out with me?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan tidak karena ia tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Menurutnya Chanyeol itu adalah masalah dan ia membenci itu. Dia harus mengatakan tidak. Ahh iya tidak.

"Ba-baiklah"

Close enough.

Sampai hari ini, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui kenapa ia menerima ajakan kencan Chanyeol. Itu semua karena gigi Chanyeol. Giginya terlalu cerah, ahh iya itu semua gara-gara gigi Chanyeol hingga otak Baekhyun sedikit terganggu.

_THINGS I DON'T LIKE_

_1. Chanyeol's height_

_2. Chanyeol's twitch_

_3. Chanyeol's teeth_

.

.

.

_Of Notepads And Ice Cream_

Ketika Baekhyun sendirian dihalte bus dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin, hujan sama sekali tidak mengenal kondisi, Chanyeol malah muncul dengan payung rusak dan wajah cemberut.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ha-hai" Kata Baekhyun dengan bibir yang gemetar karena hawa dingin, ia mencengkeram tas basahnya dengan erat hingga menyentuh dadanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sedikit mengantuk.

"What the hell," Chanyeol segera bergegas kearah Baekhyun yang tengah basah kuyup, ia membuang payung rusaknya dan memilih melindungi Baekhyun dengan pelukan hangatnya. Baekhyun mendengus sebagai tanda protes namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menelponku eoh? Kau tau aku berada di kedai kopi didekat halte ini sejak sore tadi"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, namun sayangnya pelukan itu bukannya terlepas malah makin erat, Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun agar pelukannya semakin hangat. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kelas psikologi—"

"Untung saja aku menemukanmu" Chanyeol menyeringai, ia sudah basah kuyub, dia benar-benar masih terlihat tampan, namun sayangnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau mengakui hal itu, dia tidak suka Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan memindahkan tangannya itu kepunggung Baekhyun membuat pelukan itu lebih sedikit romantic, pipi Baekhyun kontan memerah malu.

Dibutuhkan beberapa saat untuk bus tiba, namun sayangnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengubah posisinya dengan lengan masih dipunggung Baekhyun. Untuk 30 menit kedepan mereka berpelukan diatas bus dengan posisi yang masih berpelukan.

Ketika pulang kerumah Baekhyun segera mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, dia segera mengambil buku catatan kecilnya, untungnya buku catatan kecilnya masih kering sama sekali tidak basah, dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun segera menuliskan sesuatu dibuku kecilnya itu. Dia tidak tau kenapa tangannya gemetar, tapi mungkin saja itu ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

_THINGS I DON'T LIKE_

_1. Chanyeol's height_

_2. Chanyeol's twitch_

_3. Chanyeol's teeth_

_4. Chanyeol's hugs_

.

.

.

_Of Notepads And Ice Cream_

Ketika Baekhyun gagal ujian di Humaniora, Chanyeol muncul didepan pintu rumahnya dengan ice cream dan PS3-nya, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berdesis marah sembari menyeka matanya dengan lengan yang basah dan Chanyeol ingin memakan Baekhyun sekarang juga, dia sangat menggemaskan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sebaliknya, ia menyeret Baekhyun kelantai atas, menyimpan PS3nya didekat TV dikamar Baekhyun, dan memilih permainan secara acak. Dia segera melemparkan stick game kearah Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun menangkapnya dengan wajah ( Ouch!), dan mulai berteriak. "Kau kehilangan, makan siang untuk bulan depan!"

Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu hingga pukul 2 pagi hanya untuk bermain games, Baekhyun tergeletak diatas karpet dengan posisi tertidur. Baekhyun tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang cukup nyaman namun sayangnya seseorang yang tengah memeluknya membuat tidurnya sedikit terganggu, ia segera membuka matanya dan menatap pria disampingnya. Dia hampir saja berteriak 'Kau memperkosa ku?', namun setelah menyadari pria disampingnya ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol berbisik, ia segera menggeser tubuh besarnya mendekat kearah Baekhyun sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. "Apakah kau senang hari ini?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, mulutnya terkunci rapat karena otaknya sedang berpikir. Chanyeol mulai khawatir, terlihat kerutan dikening Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"Ya," Baekhyun terkekeh, jari-jari kecilnya bergerak mengusap kening Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Aku sangat senang. Terima kasih"

Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya, mengingat wajah Baekhyun hanya beberapa cm dari wajahnya.

"Kau masih berutang makan siang," Chanyeol tersenyum, sebelum mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibir menggodanya, yang membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja lumpuh seketika.

Tiba-tiba saja diperutnya terasa geli ada perasaan nyaman saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. "M-mwo?"

"Good Night" Kata Chanyeol mulai mengantuk, ia kemudian berguling kearah Baekhyun yang membuat tubuh keduanya menempel dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu"

Ketika Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya ia menyadari Chanyeol sudah tidak ada disampingnya, ia pergi ke meja belajar kecil didekat jendela dan menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kecilnya. Baekhyun membaca tulisan di layar laptopnya, dan tersenyum.

"_**Cheer up! I can't keep coming over to your house everytime you're depressed, you know!"**_

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun tersenyum.

_THINGS I DON'T LIKE_

_1. Chanyeol's height_

_2. Chanyeol's twitch_

_3. Chanyeol's teeth_

_4. Chanyeol's hugs_

_5. Chanyeol's kisses_

.

.

.

_Of Notepads And Ice Cream_

Byun Baekhyun tidak menyukai banyak hal. Ia membenci saat pensilnya patah dan kertasnya kusut dan nilainya jelek, dan ia menghargai tentang dirinya.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dengan Ice Cream kerucut di kedua tangannya, Baekhyun segera menyeringai sembari menarik buku catatan kecilnya.

_THINGS I DON'T LIKE_

_1. Chanyeol's height_

_2. Chanyeol's twitch_

_3. Chanyeol's teeth_

_4. Chanyeol's hugs_

_5. Chanyeol's kisses_

_6._

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, seraya menatap catatan kecil yang berada ditangannya, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang menyenangkan terlintas dikepalanya.

_THINGS I DON'T LIKE _

_THINGS I LIKE_

_1. Chanyeol's height_

_2. Chanyeol's twitch_

_3. Chanyeol's teeth_

_4. Chanyeol's hugs_

_5. Chanyeol's kisses_

Chanyeol

"Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol berucap, dia duduk disebelah Baekhyun dibangku taman dan menyerahkan satu ice cream ditangannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menyimpan catatan kecinya didalam ransel. "Apa itu?"

"Tidak ada" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, ia segera menjilat ice cream yang meleleh disamping cone.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras, yang membuat anjing-anjing ditaman itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chaneyol, wajahnya terlihat silau namun sama sekali tak jelas mengingat matahari tengah menyinari wajah tampan itu. "Chanyeol?"

"Mm?" Chanyeol merespon, ia sedang sibuk dengan oreo di ice creamnya itu.

"Aku masih tidak menyukaimu" Baekhyun berucap serius, karena ia memang tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu tertawa saat istirahat dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai itu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil, meskipun ia tahu apa yang ingin sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin katakan.

"I love you too."

.

.

.

END

Author Note : Sedikit cuap-cuap dari Xiao xD Hai reader-ssi '-'/ hehehe Xiao baru update soalnya udah 1 minggu ini ffn gak bisa kebuka dikomputer maupun di ponsel Xiao -_-"

Akhirnya Xiao memutuskan untuk mendownload Opera dan JENG! JENG! Berhasil \^^/

Oh iya ini sebenarnya ff translate Xiao . Susah translatenya makanya bahasanya agak ribet -3-

Jangan panggil Author -_- Panggilnya Xiao atau Xiaoming aja aja . Umur Xiao masih 17 tahun lohh (?)

.

.

.

Gomawo yang sudah baca '-'/

Twitter : XiaoLuMin

Pin BB : 76131214

Mind to review?

Sign,

Huang Xiaoming


End file.
